iValentines Day
by CreddieGal
Summary: 7th grade. It's Valentines day at Ridgeway Junior High, and everyone is going to the dance, even Sam! Freddie's crushed because Carly is going with another guy. What will happen in the end?


In this story, the iCarly gang is in the seventh grade. Have an increddieble Valentines Day!

* * *

It was Febuary 13, the day before Valentines day, and almost everyone in Ridgeway Junior High had a date for tomorrow's Valentines Day Dance. Well everyone except for Poor Freddie who really wanted no one to go with other than Carly, and of course, Sam didn't have a date either since she wasn't interested in all that mushy junk. The only reason she was even going to this dance was because Carly told her there'd be lots of sweets there and a chocolate fountain.

Carly Shay was very excited about the upcoming dance. One of the most popular guys had asked her out. His name was Dean Smith and he was a guy on the football team. He was a bit taller than the other seventh graders on his team, but his muscles were strong just like the other players on his team. They did work out after all. They needed to stay in shape for all the Rideway Babes.

Dean had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was really handsome and Freddie Benson envied his popularity because of all the attention he attracted and the dreadful fact that he was the one going to the dance with Carly.

Freddie groaned as he shut his locker. "Man, this sucks."

Sam smirked. "What's the matter, Frednerd? Upset cause you're not taking Carly to tomorrow's dance?"

He scoffed. "Well it's not like any guy would want to go out with you either."

She got in his face. "Just remember this Benson. Carly Shay will never love you, ever." And with that, she walked off, putting the slim Jim she was recently chewing on, back in her mouth.

Freddie stared down at the ground. Valentines day was going to be one day that he would end up hating.

Carly walked over. "You should really find a date for the dance. Maybe you could try asking Sam?"

Freddie nearly gagged at the thought. He and Sam? Gross! As if. Never in a million years. She'd probably murder him if he asked such a question. "Nah, I'm good."

"Look, I know you want to go with me but I just like you as a friend. You can't just be hung up on me all the time, you need to move on." She walked off after swinging her pink backpack over her shoulders. "I just want you to be happy."

Freddie hung his head and began to slowly exit the building. He got on his bus. There was only one seat left, and it was way in the back, next to Jeremy who was sneezing nonstop into a Kleenex. _Just great. _Freddie thought. Sitting next to Jeremy was the last place where Freddie would ever want to sit. On second thought, if he caught a cold, he wouldn't have to suffer at tomorrow's dance and watch Carly and Dean acting all gaga and exchanging flirty looks.

By the time the bus stopped at Bushwell Plaza, Freddie was too lost in his thoughts to notice. His head shot up when he heard Dean's voice. "I can't wait for tomorrow Carly."

She smiled. "Thanks Dean." She picked up her back pack and headed off the bus. Freddie jumped up and quickly made his way off the bus too, but not before giving Dean a dirty look.

Before Freddie could enter the building, he bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so-" He stopped as he looked up.

It was a girl. She was his age. She had jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a red penny tee with the words Chilly Warts and a black knee length skirt. He blushed taken back by her appearance. "Uh, h- hi. Um I'm really sorry." He quickly said, not wanting to make a fool out of himself.

She smiled and when she did, he saw her perfect pearly white teeth. He couldn't believe how flawless this girl was. She was hot. "No biggie. I'm Jazmine. What's your name?"

"I'm Freddie." He replied.

"it's nice to meet you Freddie." She seemed to take in his appearance. "Really nice to meet you."

"Uh same here." He replied nervously, still not believing how beautiful she was. Was it even possible to be this beautiful?

He suddenly smiled a wide smile as an idea came to him. "Uh, I'm, my school is having this Valentines Dance tomorrow and well I- I don't have anyone to go with. I know you must think I'm creepy but I was wondering if you'd be interested in attending with me?" He offered.

Her smile grew. "No, I don't think you're creepy at all. I'd love to go to the dance with you. If anything, I think you're cute. So what school do you go too?"

"Ridgeway. Ridgeway Junior High." He replied.

"Okay, um, I'll give you my address and you can pick me up at around Sixish, and um don't be late." She gave him her world famous smile and he just stared at her in a daze. She wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "See you tomorrow." She turned around and walked off, swinging her pink purse.

Freddie entered the building, smiling.

* * *

Febuary 14, Ridgeway Junior High, Valentines day dance, after school...

Carly and Dean were dancing and enjoying themselves. Carly was dressed in a purple dress with black high heals and she was wearing a heart shaped necklace. And Sam of course was stuffing her mouth with cupcakes and cookies.

Freddie entered the auditorium where the dance was being held, and he and Jazmine were walking, hand in hand. She was wearing a red dress with black high heals. He glanced around and saw Carly dancing with Dean. "Come on Jazmine, this way." He lead her over to the dance floor, close to where Carly and Dean were.

"Hey check out my date, Jazmine!" Freddie shouted.

Carly and Dean stared at Freddie's date. Dean looked like he was in a trance and Carly was surprised that he found a date.

"Wow, check you out." Brad said walking over. "The name's Dean."

Jazmine smiled. "Hi Dean."

"It's nice to meet you Jazmine." Carly put out a hand for her to shake.

"How did you manage to get yourself such a hot date? Didn't know you had it in you." Dean patted Freddie on the back.

Jazmine cleared her throat. "Um excuse me Freddie, could you please get me a cup of punch?"

"Sure, just chill, enjoy. I'll be right back." He headed off to the refreshment table.

Sam was at the refreshment table, getting a refill of Wahoo Punch. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She had a plate filled with heart shaped cookies and she had about 5 cupcakes on them. There also really was a Chocolate Fountain. The fountain was heart shaped and the chocolate was delicious.

"Hey Sam, did you get the chance to check out my hot date, Jazmine?" Freddie asked, showing off.

"Wow, that girl must either be blind or has crazy flakes for breakfast." Sam insulted.

"She just asked me to get her some punch." He said.

"Uh, nub, I hate to burst your bubble, but it looks like your hot date just ditched you for Dean." Sam pointed towards the dance floor and Freddie looked in her direction. Just like Sam said, Jazmine was dancing with Dean.

"Dean was Carly's date, I can't believe he would just ditch her like that, actually I can." Freddie walked off to find a table to sit at. He put his hands under his chin and was miserable as he watched everyone having a good time.

"I guess we're the only two who aren't having a great time." A sad voice said.

Freddie turned around. That voice belonged to none other than Carly who was sitting down with her hands under her chin as well.

He looked down at the table before looking back up. "Yeah." He replied in the same sad tone. He hated to see the girl of his dreams looking so torn and miserable.

Carly sighed. "Dean said, the only reason he asked me to the dance was so he can dance with the prettiest girl in Ridgeway. It looks like he got what he wanted."

"Um, well maybe we could just dance. You know, as friends." He suggested nervously as he played with the back of his hair.

"Absolutely." She agreed as she got up from her chair, putting out her hand for Freddie to take.

He stood up, took her hand and they began to dance. For the first time tonight, he found himself having a good time. She smiled as he twirled her around and caught her in his arms. "Happy Valentines Day, Freddie."

"You too, Carly." He replied, before twirling her around, again.

THE END!


End file.
